Light's Abc's
by ChrissieWithLove
Summary: Light uses each letter of the alphabet and finds words to describe L. Chapter 4- D is for drunk.
1. Ass

A is for Ass.

L was an ass.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, it's two-thirty in the morning, I'm exhausted, and we are going to bed." Light tugged at the chain of handcuffs eternally connecting them towards the bedroom.

"Actually, Light, it is two twenty-seven a.m. and we are going to continue working." L tugged the chain in response with a stronger arm causing Light to fall back in his uncomfortable chair. L looked back to the computer screen.

"Fine, but there is no _we_ in this. I'm going to sleep." Light glared at the detective, crossed is arms and closed his eyes.

"Have a nice rest." Ryuzaki replied dully.

Five minutes later, Light was shuffling and adjusting and groaning in his chair attempting to find a comfortable position. Squeak. Creak. Bang. Screech.

"Light." L started with clear annoyance in his voice. "Is there any particular reason for all of this…movement?"

"Well, Ryuzaki, I don't know, maybe if I had a pillow, or some head support, or a _bed_, I would be creating less noise." Light tried to appear vicious and threatening but in his disheveled state, L thought the brunette looked more like a kitten. Cute.

"Would you perhaps like to seek comfort and rest by placing your head on my upper arm and collar bone while I work?"

"…"

"Did you just ask if I wanted to sleep on your shoulder?" Light asked with wide eyes and a blush creeping down his neck.

"I would offer my lap, but that may be rather uncomfortable for you seeing as I must sit with my thighs rather close to my chest." L replied emotionlessly but his eyes gleamed with amusement.

Light considered the options. Ryuzaki's shoulder _did_ look really soft and warm in contrast to the cold and hard plastic chair. And it _was _almost quarter to three in the morning; _probably _no one from the task force would show up.

"Ok. Deal." The corners of L's mouth twitched up ever so slightly.

Light awkwardly moved closer to L and gently rested his head on his shoulder. _Ah._

Apart from the slight movement of his muscles from typing, Ryuzaki kept perfectly still and Light dosed off in minutes.

About twenty minutes later Matsuda burst into the room and loudly exclaimed "Hey, Ryuzaki! I got that report you want..e….d." he trailed off as he observed Light on L's shoulder.

Light, wide-awake by now moved away from L stammered and blushed trying to come up with an appropriate excuse.

"No need to feel uncomfortable Matsuda." Ryuzaki cut in. "I merely reluctantly allowed Light to rest on my shoulder because he quote "felt lonely" and needed some love." L wore a faux innocent look on his face that Light nearly smacked off.

" I said NO such thing! You evil, childish, lying, ASS!" Light screamed at Ryuzaki.

Matsuda mumbled something about seeing them later and abruptly left the room. Light scowled at L and turned away. L smirked at a picture taken by his webcam of Light snuggled close to his shoulder.


	2. Beautiful

B is for beautiful.

L was beautiful.

Light had been observing L for quite some time now. Not as much as L had been observing _him_ but enough to notice a few things. One, Ryuzaki was quite an attractive person.

At first glance (and maybe a couple more glances after that), Light thought L was just a vampire-pale diabetic with a back problem. However, after weeks of scrutiny and study, Light came to the conclusion that Ryuzaki was beautiful.

He was not _hot_, _sexy_, or "fuckable" because those words were far too crude to describe L whose beauty was refined and unique.

L was not feminine, not by any means. Light could be taken down by Ryuzaki with little effort if L was actually trying…Light knew this from their petty fights. But still, the unblemished, clean skin and soft (but messy) raven black hair of Ryuzaki gave off a sense of delicateness and fragility, which complemented the lithe, strong muscles of his body.

Light's favorite part of L (besides his long fingers which unknown to Light tucked him in at night) was his eyes. He loved the way they changed from grayish-black to blue on rare occasions they ventured outside. Light loved looking straight into those giant orbs because although they could see right through him, L's eyes gave him a sense of comfort and protection. But most of all, Light loved L…. oh, Light loved Ryuzaki's _eyes_ because only he could cause them to gleam with such emotion and passion.

Eyes that were looking straight at him with a smirk.

Light blushed and looked away knowing he'd have plenty of time to admire L's beauty later.


	3. Clever

C is for clever.

L was clever.

L, Light thought, was one of the most intelligent people alive. Even if he forgot the fact that Ryuzaki was the world's best detective, (and second, and third) everything L did screamed, "I was a child prodigy who grew to be an outstanding genius and you lowly peasants (the task force) certainly are not worth my time."

Light witnessed L speaking fluently in at least six different languages so far with accents and pronunciations absolutely perfect. The genius probably knew even more than Light observed.

On rare occasions, Light and Ryuzaki would enjoy a game of chess. Their games would last hours, each man attempting to out-plot, out-strategize, and maneuver around the other. L once stated that Light only won 44.5% of the games and Light reminded L to shove those calculations where the sun don't shine.

The brunette thought that even with all of his brilliance, Ryuzaki still made some pretty stupid choices. Handcuffing them together, putting Light through constant observation, making Light the PRIME SUSPECT in the Kira investigation. Light repeatedly told L that without any memories of killing criminals, it was impossible for him to be Kira.

Light sometimes thought that the only reason the detective kept Light around was to play sneaky tricks on him, like the incident yesterday.

"Ryuzaki, could you pass me that pen?" Light was seated in the main area of the headquarters along with the rest of the investigation team.

"SociopathicKillerKiraWithAGodComplexSaysWhat?" L looked at Light, his face void of any hint of amusement, while the rest of the task force, excluding Light, struggled to keep their chuckles contained.

"What?!" The room burst into laughter and Ryuzaki allowed himself a small smile.

Light looked at L in confusion as he pulled out a small tape recorder. "Light, I'm afraid this tape can and _will_ be used against you as evidence." Ryuzaki then played the tape for Light in slow motion.

Realization hit Light and he scowled at the dark haired man. Said man called Watari and informed him that the tape will need a heavily guarded environment seeing as it was a _main _piece of evidence.

"Real clever L." Light said sarcastically and glared at L but his mouth revealed an almost invisible smile. Light admitted to himself that it was rather funny.


	4. Drunk

D is for drunk.

L was drunk.

* * *

Light could not find L anywhere in this God-forsaken club. He was scanning the area again in frustration when he heard a defiant growl from behind him. He turned and gasped in shock.

"Ryuzaki! Put that bar stool down _right now_." Light ordered L in a harsh yet frightened tone.

L was holding up a rather tall stool and shaking it in what seemed to be anger. The surrounding people were whispering things along the lines of "crazy drunk ape".

L obeyed with a pout. "But Ligghht…the fat meanie won' give me nother strawberry slushy!" He gestured towards the well-built bartender while sticking out his tongue for emphasis.

Light looked at the man in confusion. The bartender explained that they had a strict 'no more than three drinks per person' rule. Even for strawberry daiquiris.

Light roughly pulled L away to a quieter area. "You idiot! We are supposed to be observing Higuchi! That's why we're in this club in the first place, not to be causing a scene of violence because you can't hold your liquor!"

Ryuzaki was quiet and his head was hanging low. He slowly raised it and revealed his glassy eyes filled with guilt. "I'm sowy Light."

Light pulled him in for a quick hug. Now _he_ was feeling guilty. "It's okay, we'll just sit back down. Mogi, Matsuda, and my dad can handle this themselves."

Light led Ryuzaki to an area with seats close to the bar. They sat down and after a while L seemed to have calmed down and could form coherent sentences. Light furrowed his eyebrows in exhaustion.

"Aw, sweetheart, don't frown. You'll put wrinkles on that pretty face." The detective and brunette looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man smirking down at Light not bothering to conceal his lust.

Light sighed with distain. "Not interested big guy. I don't need another headache tonight."

"Oh? What about tomorrow?" The man leaned closer to Light and rested his hand on the smaller man's shoulder making the alcohol scent from his mouth almost unbearable.

Light was about to retort but L cut him off. "Let me make this very clear to you." He smacked the man's hand off Light. "Light is _mine._"

L pulled Light's face to his and roughly kissed him. His hand tangled in the soft brown hair while the other cupped the jaw of the stunned man. He pulled away just before they died from lack of oxygen and pecked Light's cheek.

Light licked his lips. They tasted like strawberry and rum.

"We are leaving now." L took the hand of a dazed, blushing Light and led him towards the exit and away from the other disappointed suitor.

When they were outside, Light stammered, "You..I…uhhh…we…what?"

"Light, I'm drunk. Appease me."


End file.
